I Wish to Bid My Last Dance for You
by My Little Neko Chan 16
Summary: Will their relationship towards each other will continue till eternity? Regardless of the circumstances that may go through them? SasuSaku fic!
1. First Friendship

**I Wish to Bid My Last Dance for You**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: **Hiya SasuSaku Fans! This is a not-so-modern fanfic since I based it on a novel by… Oh geez, I have forgotten. But basically, I just loved the story so I decided to create another one for myself which links to the one I have read. So, I hope this will be a good one and I'll do my best to update ASAP.

* * *

Way back 1847, a little town from Japan has been under colonization by some American invaders. Wars were heard each second of every minute, young children tuck on tight on their mothers while their dads fought to win the gruesome battle one has ever imagined.

* * *

Before the occurrence, particularly the year 1792, on a tiny hallway street of Tokyo, a beautiful pink-haired maiden was seen holding some flowers for her grandmother. It was a nice morning and the sun was shining brightly. Children were playing as if there is no sign of chaos and the whole town lived peacefully from day till the dawn of the night.

The innocent maiden continued to gaze upon each smile of everyone's happy faces. Dews of morning drops can be tasted on the sweet aroma of fresh air that covers the whole atmosphere. A block away, she managed to run for a bit until she reached her destination.

"Good Morning! It's me Sakura Haruno!" the girl spoke with such gentle words.

Inside the tiny hut, an old woman with jaded green eyes came outside and hugged her granddaughter…

"Sakura! You've finally arrived! Come! Come my little girl…" the old woman cheerfully accompanied Sakura who was still holding the flowers.

Inside the hut, Sakura decided to give the flowers to her dearest grandma, Tsunade. Inspired by this, they both sang a lullaby with endless tune of pure affection and care for each other. When all of a sudden, a voice shattered the sweet tone of music and both jaded eyes stared directly outside the door.

"NEWSPAPERS!"

Tsunade stood up for a while and went outside. He saw a man with a spiky hair and those popular onyx eyes, he was very familiar, Sasuke Uchiha, the newspaper boy.

He was only 14. He gave the old woman a nice warm smile as if saying "A pleasant morning granny."

The old woman just grinned at the lad and took the newspaper gently when the curious lass went out the hut as well.

"Grandma, what took you so long?"

She smiled. When conversely, onyx met jade.

Sakura, on the other hand was still looking at her grandma when suddenly, Tsunade uttered some words:

"Why its you again Sasuke Uchiha! Would you like to drop for a while and take a sip of coffee, it'll help you finish your job faster." She offered with gratefulness.

Sasuke stared at Sakura, he seemed mesmerized, well particularly, in loved for the first sight rather? Well, who knows anyway?

Sakura met his look and grinned at him. The onyx boy blushed for a bit and smirked back at the pretty lass.

"Well, I guess I had to hurry ma'am. Thanks for the offer! I'll never forget it!" he hurriedly pedaled his bicycle so his blushing face won't be seen in front of Sakura.

"_Wow, that's one fine girl."_

* * *

"Grandma, who's that boy we have met before?"

Sakura tilted her head and curiously blinked her jade green eyes.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha my dear, the son of the richest family here in our town."

Tsunade answered promptly.

Sakura was surprised. Instead of showing her reaction to her grandma, she just took a sip of coffee and was glad to see a raven spiked hair boy which was just the same age as hers, since; she wanted to meet a new friend this time.

"_How can a rich boy could send newspapers in the neighborhood riding only his bicycle?"_

She thought for a while.

* * *

Next Day ~

-

Sakura opened the windows and inhaled the sweetest fresh air. The mountains were seen clearly in front of her very eyes while the sun was shining bright into the wide sky. She grinned and ought for a prayer before getting up to bed.

After the task, she had to do an errand. Since she had nothing to do, she obeyed immediately and grabbed a pail, ready to fetch a pail of water on a lake nearby. She hummed a tune of lullaby similar to her grandmother when all of a sudden, she saw a guy sitting, somewhat like fishing.

She ran as fast as she could hoping it would be his older cousin but much to her surprise, it was Sasuke Uchiha once again, sitting right there innocently.

She was a bit blowed but she managed to continue walking and do the errand for her mom.

"Hi Sasuke, Good morning to you!"

She greeted with a large grin on her face, slightly hiding the pail she was carrying.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke turned his head and blushed again. But instead of being so shy, he greeted her back:

"Go-Good Morning, mi-miss…"

Sakura just smiled at him and sat a few inches beside him. She gladly introduced herself to him which made him listen, intently.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. You can call me Sak or Sakura, just prefer what you like. Any would be fine."

The lad just smiled at her and gaze upon her jaded green eyes when he knew it was his turn to speak.

"Ahh… Nice meeting you Sakura. I am Sasuke, yeah, Sasuke Uchiha.. I lived near the shore, the house over the mountain, as you can see… Near the east where the sun is shining."

Sakura's eyes gleamed when she heard the phrase "where the sun is shining." She often wants to see the sun more clearly but she had no choice but to witness it inside her room.

"Wow, that's really nice, Sasuke. I wish I could have the same location of your house, it would be impressing."

The two chuckled and was really interested of knowing each other better.

"So Sasuke, what are you doing here, and wow, you traveled this far from your house! That could be so exhausting!"

Sakura tilted her head.

Sasuke just nod while facing the lake and smirked.

"Yes, its exhausting. But I have to do it since it's a part of my duty, and talking about the distance, I just went here for a short stop and refresh myself first before going home. And I just finished distributing newspapers at everybody's residence."

Sakura faced the lake too and sighed.

"Wow, I wish I was a man."

Sasuke was moved a bit and asked himself.

"_A man? What a dream?" –chuckles-_

He slightly coughed and turned to asked her. "Why so?"

Sakura turned her head once more on his direction and simply said:

"Cause I said so!" she again smiled and laughed a bit.

Knowing she had to the errand, she stood up immediately and grabbed her pail and fetch water without any hesitation. Sasuke stared at the girl and was impressed by her obedience.

Conversely, Sakura had a difficulty carrying the pail of water when she heard Sasuke saying:

"Let me handle it."

Sakura just blushed just like Sasuke before and hesitantly answered:

"Oh, I can do it. Thanks for the offer Sasuke…"

Being a nosy one, Sasuke gently grabbed the pail of water and brought his bike with him.

"Of course you can't. You're only a girl. Not a **man**." He chuckled.

Sakura just laughed gently back and finally, the two started walking towards the lass' house.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Its only the beginning so expect for more about their friendship. Hoping you would review! Thanks a lot!

MLNC16~ =)


	2. Announcement!

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON THE LAST WEEK OF MARCH!

` SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE

` SINCE I GOT VERY BUSY! X.X

` BUT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVS! HOPE YOU'LL STAY TUNE GUYS!

` THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :)

-

MY LITTLE NEKO CHAN 16 

**~ my heart belongs to someone who first love me even from the start. :]**


End file.
